Strawberry Cake
by tigercubsis
Summary: It's Rei's birthday. Everyone's having fun, except for Enrique. [EnriquexMax oneshot]


Riah: I love cake. So much that I did another one-shot cake fiction!

Max: With who, may I ask.

Riah: You and Enrique.

Max/Enrique: What!

Riah: (ignores them) I do **not** own anything from Beyblade, cause life is cruel and unfair. On with the story!

_Strawberry Cake_

_**(n.n)**_

"Surprise!" Yelled the Majestics and Bladebreakers to the new couple. All except for one, Enrique. He was watching the Bladebreakers happy-go-lucky sea blue eyed blonde. Smiling the brightest smile ever.

The only reason he invited the team over to his mansion was to be near Max. See at first he was interested in girls, but when he saw him that changed. At first it was just a match burning, but now its something different. It's hard to explain this feeling.

The rich blonde of Rome sighed in disappointment as he gazed at Oliver and Rei kissing. Wishing Max would kiss him, but to Enrique it's just a foreign dream. Looking over to hyper blonde a light smile grazed his lips. Then a thought struck him.

_Maybe I should do what Oliver did… Instead different…_

The thought wavered in his mind. His smile grew more mischievous as he scrunched his eyes. Max notices him smile and asked him.

"Hey, Enrique. Why are you smiling like that?"

Enrique quickly opened his eyes to stare into the sea itself. He drooled a little until Max snapped two of his fingers in his face. The shorthaired blonde shook his head a bit and remembered the question.

"Oh…ugh…nothing. Nothing at all," Enrique laughed sweat-dropping," Just thinking of a joke to tell Oliver. I better go tell him before I forget."

" Oh…Okay and thanks for letting us stay for the week," Max smiled.

Enrique loved that smile. It was like his guardian angel was standing right in front of him.

"It was my pleasure."

The shorthaired blonde walked away to a different direction other than to Oliver. The birthday party went on for Rei and it was fun.

Soon Max began looking for the light blonde boy that was thought to be with Oliver and his best friend Rei. The bubbly blonde didn't want to admit it, but he kinda sorta loved that rich snob.

I_ don't like that arrogant…cute…sexy…_

Max's eyes shot open as he realized that he was daydreaming about him again. Quickly shaking his head to the thought. Soon began ranting on about how stupid Enrique is. Sighing Max remembered how he fell in love.

When they first met. Enrique just didn't like him nor his teammates, but then when Tyson beat him in the rematches and the Dark Bladers left them alone. The Roman was a lot nicer after that. That's where he got Max hook, line, and sinker. He kept on searching for him after a while; couldn't find him.

_He properly went to bed considering it being almost midnight._

Max shrugged it off and continued on partying, while Enrique was really gathering ingredients for his so called 'cake'. Everyone was tuckered out from all the dancing. Soon began heading for bed. Max was the last to leave the party room a little worried.

When the bright blonde heard rattling noises in the kitchen. Curiosity getting the best of him. Maxie slowly walked over to the kitchen door and opened it as quietly as possible.

Only enough to let one eye though to see who was inside and wouldn't believe it. Enrique was wearing a white apron with black letters saying " When In Rome, Do What The Romans Do".

He wore a chef's hat 'trying' to look professional, but splotches of flour littered the shorthaired blonde's clothes and hair. Dots scattered all over the counter top with the floor caught into the disaster.

Max a small giggled escaped his mouth. Not letting the other teen hear as he let himself into the room more as he stared at the blonde Roman stirring what looked like chewing gum.

The wooden spoon seemed to stick to the mixture as Enrique tried pulling it out the clear bowl. The bright blonde just giggled harder at his attempt doing his best not to blow his cover.

"How does," Enrique breathed out wiping invisible sweat of his white brow," Oliver make it look so easy?"

The hyper blonde creped behind the cooking rich teen, ever so slowly and without a noise coming from his feet. With his pale hands out a ready to attack in a bear like manner.

The shorthaired youth wrapped up in his cooking to be startled by hands covering his eyes. Closing all ways of seeing who did it. A giggle rang out from behind where his captor stood.

All of a sudden after the giggle died down a voice he recognized for so long whispered in his ear.

"Guess who?"

"Max?" in a stupor at the moment.

"You guess right. Why are you trying to make a cake?" Max asked taking his soft hands away from Enrique's face. The warmth of the hands receding from his face made him shiver. He turn around neither did Max ask him to.

"Um…its for someone."

Max's eyebrow raised a little thinking of more questions. A slight pink smeared across the Roman's face.

"Who?"

The shorthaired blonde shifted in the uneasiness of the atmosphere.

"…Well this person is a very sweet person, so thought baking a cake would show that."

"I didn't ask why. I asked who."

Enrique gulped down some air and thought.

_Might as well be now then later…_

"…you…" that one word barely above a whisper, but managed to hear it. A rush of blood went up to his cheeks. Eyes widen in surprise of it all just standing there in shock that the other blonde had feelings for him as Max did for him.

To the shorthaired teen thinking that he left in utter distaste. Body slumped in depression of that fact. Until soft warm lips brushed against his flour dotted cheek.

"Do you…like me, like me or just like me?" asked the over active Max.

"For the account. I like you, like you." Tiny bit of a laughing fit arose between them.

"Are you going to finish the cake?"

Enrique put a finger on his tan chin and started tapping it as if thinking.

"Only if you help me."

"Of course."

_**(u.u)**_

Riah: Ta-da!

Max/Enrique: (looks at each other)

Riah: What?

Max: Review…

Enrique: Please! So I won't have to die here!


End file.
